The invention is directed to an arrangement for the identification of the mass air stream supplied to the cylinders of an internal combustion engine.
The quality of the combustion of the fuel supplied to an internal combustion engine is critically dependent on how precisely the mass air stream actually supplied to the individual cylinders of an internal combustion engine is identified. This can deviate from the mass air stream measured in the intake system for a great variety of reasons, whereby this deviation can also be a function of operating parameters.
In the arrangement disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,530, a correction memory for an experimentally identified correction value is therefore provided, the respective measured value of the mass air stream being corrected therewith. The correction quantity is thereby dependent on the operating parameter of the velocity of the internal combustion engine and eliminates errors which arise from speed-dependent pulsations of the mass air stream in the intake system.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,530, however, this known arrangement is expressly provided and suitable only for the correction of static conditions.